


take me in, weigh me down

by reapingwithjoy



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Well a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingwithjoy/pseuds/reapingwithjoy
Summary: Andrew is plagued by not so innocent thoughts of Steven and it's overwhelming, till it's just what he needs to make something happen.





	take me in, weigh me down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the gif below from the Season 3 Trailer cause, hot damn Steven's tongue!

* * *

 

Andrew doesn’t know what he walked in on, nor does he remember why he walked into the room. All he can focus on now is Steven on his knees in front of someone, hands clasped at his chest as if in prayer, tongue out and mouth wide open with a desperate look on his face. It’s down right pornographic.  
  
Andrew’s vision narrows, focusing the on way Steven looks up at the person in front of him, eyelashes fluttering.  
  
“Please, please,” Steven begs with a whine. “I want it so bad, it looks so good!”  
  
Andrew feels himself flush, heart beating fast to compensate for the blood rushing to his face and his dick. He needs to take a seat before he keels over.  
  
When he sits down at the first office chair he sees, he gets a better look at what Steven’s begging for. Macarons from Bottega Louie, where they got their outrageous cake from in season one. Kevin is standing there, dismissively eating a macaron; a box of them in his other hand.  
  
_Jesus Christ, Andrew, get your life together._ He scrubs a hand down his face, taking a deep breath in. Steven is going to be the death of him. He doesn’t even know how hot he can be and it’s distracting to say the least.

Andrew is consistently entranced by Steven. His smile when he’s laughing at something Andrew said. His arms in short sleeve shirts. The way his ass and thighs fit into his slacks. And his hands... His broad palms and long fingers. Andrew shivers at the thought of hands sliding down his back to grab his ass.  
  
“You okay, man?” Steven says in close proximity. Andrew didn’t realize he had closed his eyes mid fantasy. He opens his eyes, turning to where he heard Steven’s voice, to get an up close and personal look of Steven’s crotch.  
  
Andrew’s eyes go wide before panning up to see Steven happily munching on a macaron. Andrew feels his face heat up more, he can only imagine how red he looks.  
  
“You look really out of it, do you have a fever or something?” Steven reaches in to touch Andrew’s forehead, but Andrew swats it away quickly.  
  
“Yeah, no, I’m fine.” He stands up, mumbling, “I gotta go.”  
  
He needs space and some cold water if he has to focus on work these next two hours. 

* * *

 

  
Andrew manages to make it through the work day and back home without coming up with too many lewd images of Steven. It took a massive amount of willpower and loud music, but he made it. 

He had realized he likes Steven during their trip to Las Vegas.  

They were on hour two of four of their road trip, playing Never Have I Ever, joking and laughing about their past, and Andrew didn’t feel bored or exhausted, as road trips tend to make him feel. He felt almost excited to explore Vegas for the first time with his friends. He looked over to Steven to see him still grinning over a joke Andrew made and Andrew felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. From then on, everything he learned and saw made him fall more. Steven’s everything made it hard for Andrew to keep up with the curmudgeony demeanor he chooses to display. That doesn’t mean he won’t try his damnedest.

  
As he walks about his home, taking care of his cat and relaxing from the workday Andrew decided to indulge his fantasies; toying with himself before going to bed, winding himself up to get himself off.  
  
He imagines Steven as he saw him at work today; on his knees, begging for his cock instead of macarons. His moans as Andrew sucks him off, moaning and groaning like he does when he enjoys food a little too much. Steven holding him down by the wrists and plowing into him.  
  
He was already semi-hard an hour later when he hears a knock on the door.

“Who ever it is better have a good goddamn reason why--” He mutters to himself, opening the door to find Steven a foot away from him, wearing a damp skin-tight navy blue Under Armour shirt and grey basketball shorts, hair flat on his forehead with car keys in hand. Andrew almost moans at the sight. He must have just left basketball practice.

“Hey,” Steven says, sliding his hands into his pockets, “I wanted to see how you were doing, you seemed really out of it today.”

Andrew swallows, the saliva pooling in his mouth, coughing once. “Yeah, I’m-- I’m fine, Steven.”

“You sure?” A look of concern crossing his face, “You still look a little clammy.”

Of course Steven is cares about his well-being.  That asshole doesn’t even realize he’s the source of the problem! Andrew grits his teeth, making sure to keep his hips behind the door, “Aww, what you care about me or something?”

Steven looks him directly in the eye, brow furrowing, a look too intense for his obvious joke, “Of course I care about you, Andrew. Why do you think I’m here?”

Andrew feels his heart clench, body shuddering.  He doesn’t think, grabbing Steven by the shirt and pulling him inside. He pushes him against the door and crowds into his space, hands on either side of Steven’s shoulders.

“You don’t even know, do you?” Andrew murmurs, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. Less than an arms length apart, Andrew can feel the warmth coming off Steven.

Steven looks bewildered by the turn of events and Andrew’s question that was said more like a statement.

“Andrew, wha—I.” He fidgets as Andrew’s lowered head lifts up, hungry eyes finding Steven’s.

“Steven…” Andrew whispers, eyes flicking between lips and eyes, asking for permission as he leans closer.

“Oh!” Realization sparking on briefly on Steven’s face. “Oh.” He repeats, a bit breathlessly. He swallows thickly, blinking slowly with his mouth falling open in a pant.

Andrew suddenly feels Steven’s hands hooking onto his hips and pulling them to meet his hips. He groans as Steven’s breath hitches.

“Happy to see me, huh?” Steven jokes, voice heavy.

Andrew grinds hard into him, causing Steven to whimper.

“You could say that.”

He brings his hands to rest on Steven’s neck, guiding his head forward to lightly brush Steven’s parted lips, the heat of their breaths intermingling, before Andrew licks into Steven’s mouth.

They kiss each other desperately, Andrew’s eagerness making Steven to moan. He rakes his fingers up Steven’s scalp, tangling into his thick hair. Steven draws Andrew in closer, broad hands sliding up his back, bringing their chests together, only to come back down to his ass, both hands grabbing a hold to squeeze his ass once, then rutting their hips together harshly, Steven beginning to harden in his shorts. Andrew releases a breathy groan at the motion, Steven unknowingly fulfilling one of his fantasies.

He detaches from Steven’s lips, running sloppy kisses across his jawline, down to his neck, licking and sucking on his pulse point, Andrew’s beard scratches Steven pink. Steven breathes raggedly, right hand coming up to cup the back of Andrew’s head, holding him there.

“Is this real? Man, I hope this isn’t another dream, you feel so real,” Steven says to himself, voice rough and low.

Andrew bites his pulse point lightly, licking a path to his earlobe, whispering, “It’s real.”

Steven shutters.

“Shit. Oh please let me blow you then?” Steven asks in a rush.

Andrew pulls back to look Steven in the eyes, a little stunned to hear him say something so blatantly filthy.

“I mean… is that okay?  I’ve really wanted to.”

Andrew pushes in, kissing him hard. “God, yes.”

He presses another kiss to Steven’s lips. Then another and another. They kiss each other deeply; exploring each other. Andrew runs his hands down Steven’s front, then around to his back to pull up his shirt, hands resting on the warm skin briefly. He keeps pulling the shirt up and over Steven’s head, needing to feel more. Andrew smiles as he takes in Steven, noticing the obvious bulge in his shorts. He skims his hands down Steven’s abdomen, hooking his thumbs into the elastic of his shorts and and boxer-briefs underneath, tugging them off smoothly. He can see Steven flush at his nakedness, but his want obviously outweighing his embarrassment, pressing close to Andrew to capture his lips again. Andrew wraps his arms around Steven’s waist, pulling backwards to walk to his room just around the corner.

The back of Andrew’s knees soon hit the bed’s edge, allowing him to fall back onto his unmade bed. Steven crawls on top of him, knees on either side of Andrew’s hips, hovering over him, before diving back into kissing.

Steven’s hands go to Andrew’s button down, long fingers working open the buttons. Andrew keeps touching Steven; holding his head, sweeping his hands over his broad shoulders. The air feels like syrup but his heart is racing in his temple. It’s almost too much.

When Steven gets the shirt undone he lifts his head up, leaning back on his shins, shifting his hips to sit on Andrew’s crotch. Andrew’s mouth drops open as he moans at the feeling of Steven’s bare ass against his clothed dick.

Andrew watches as Steven licks his lips, biting the bottom one as he runs his fingers down Andrew’s chest hair, moaning lightly.

“You like that?” Andrew whispers.

Steven nods, a index finger drawing a circle at the center of his chest. “It’s so soft.”

His fingers leave a trail of heat as he plays. Steven catches Andrew’s gaze as his finger drags down the center of Andrew’s stomach, his abdominals contracting as the finger passes his navel, hooking onto the top of his jeans.

A thought breaks though the haziness in Andrew’s mind.

“Have you done this before?” His voice sounds foreign, breaking through the intensity of the the moment. But Steven doesn’t falter, playfully tugging at his pants before moving to undo his belt.

“No. But I’m a visual learner. I’ve seen a fair share of dicks being sucked.” He finishes undoing his pants, tugging them off before looking down at his cock hungrily, fingers tracing over it through his underwear.

“Tell me if you don’t like something, okay?”

Andrew breathes in sharply, nodding repeatedly. “Okay, yeah, just- please.”

Steven smiles, giving his dick a light squeeze, making him groan. Steven slowly drags his boxers off his body, his dick springing straight up.

Steven flicks his eyes from his face, down his chest to his dick and thighs, admiration and lust in his gaze. Andrew feels completely exposed, yet pleased to have  Steven’s attention in such an intimate way. Steven drags his fingers down from his navel to lightly rest on his hip bone, thumb stroking the bottom of his cock, gently massaging his balls. The touch was so light, not nearly enough, but because it was new and it was Steven, a shiver runs through him making him pant, shifting his hips up.

“Tell me what you’re feeling.” Steven states, wrapping his hand around his dick and stroking it.

“I _feel_ like you should stop teasing me and pick up the pace!” He replies, a broken moan accompanying an up twist.

Steven smirks as he lets go of his dick, easing off the bed. Andrew frowns, whining at the loss of heat and touch. “Nooo, I’m sorry, come back.”

Steven chuckles as he kneels down on the carpet beside his bed. He smooths his hands up his thighs, shushing him and then grabbing a hold of his hips to pull up closer to the edge of the mattress.

Andrew looks down his body to watch as Steven’s hand circles the base of his dick, guiding it toward his mouth.

“Fuuck,” he whispers as sticks Steven’s tongue out to lick a broad stroke from the base to the tip. He’s been keyed up for so long that this is going to go by faster than he wants. But he can’t dwell on it for too long because from there Steven starts giving kitten licks to the head, coaxing out precome from the slit. Andrew feels like his heart is going to burst from his chest with how fast it’s beating. He grips onto the bed sheets as Steven takes the head into his mouth, sucking on it, eagerly working the cock deeper into his mouth.

“Oh god, your mouth… It’s so warm and slick--” he pants, “It’s like--like, oh god I can’t even think. Steven, ah, you’re so good, so good.”

Steven smiles around his dick, sucking harder and humming a thank you that makes Andrew’s breath stutter. He wants to run his hands through Steven’s hair, but his head is just out of reach. He wants him closer, to feel all of him, but there is something lewd about Steven kneeling to suck him off. Andrew can feel him rutting his dick against the mattress to get some relief. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Steven goes back to focusing on the head and running his tongue down his length. His tongue is honestly the best thing he’s ever felt. Andrew feels Steven’s hand gently push behind his balls to find his hole, using his thumb slowly rub at it as his tongue worked his slit. _Fuck_. Andrew sucks in a deep breath, “Steven-- ah! I’m close!”

Steven wraps his mouth around the tip, sucking hard as he rubs harder against his hole. The pressure builds and builds, his skin feeling too tight till he moans Steven’s name loudly, spilling into his mouth. Steven swallows what he can but much of it spills out onto his lips and chin.  Andrew’s mouth hangs open as he shudders through the aftershocks. Steven stands up, wiping his thumb against his chin and places it his mouth, humming.  _Fuck that’s hot._

“You taste better than I thought you would.” His voice sounds different, deeper. Andrew smiles lazily as Steven kneels back onto the bed, settling down to lie next to Andrew. He looks down to see Steven’s dick flush against him, pointing towards his hip bone. God, he’s got a great dick. Thick, he wants it in his mouth or inside him, stretching him out, but he’s too tired now. Andrew rolls onto his side, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick a wet stripe on to his palm, reaching down to rub it over Steven’s hard dick.

“Andrew, it’s okay--”

Andrew meets his eye to give him a “Do you really want me to stop?” look and he wraps his hand around his dick, giving it a few pumps. Steven’s eyes roll back, mouth dropping.

“Okay, yeah, don’t stop.” He sighs, left hand coming to rest on the back of Andrew’s neck, long fingers pressing into the bottom of his scalp.  

Andrew smiles, capturing his lips to kiss him as he works his dick, twisting at the head, thumb stroking the slit and the top of the foreskin. Steven moans into Andrew’s mouth, the feeling settling right into Andrew’s chest. He works his way down to Steven’s neck again, rubbing his chin against it, licking the length of it, sucking and biting it. Steven’s neck is so gorgeous, he’s been wanting to mark it up. Leave little reminders that he’s been there. He hears Steven release a broken moan at a particularly sharp bite. Andrew smiles, licking where he bit and placing a kiss there.

“You like that, baby?

Steven whines, nodding as he bucks into Andrew’s hand. “More. I’m so close...”

Andrew nods against his neck, picking up the pace. He shifts his head up to watch Steven; eyes closed tight, mouth slack releasing little noises.

“Steven-- Will you come for me?” He squeezes the tip, continuing, “I wanna see how pretty you look when you come. Steven--”

Steven releases a deep moan, thrusting into his fist sharply, once, twice, and then comes with a groan. Andrew catches the come on his hand, attempting to minimize the mess. Steven rolls onto his back, breathing deeply to catch is breath.

Andrew brings his hand up to his mouth, licking his palm and his fingers slowly, savoring the taste. It’s not the best thing he’s eaten by a long shot, but it’s certainly not the worst. It’s made better by the fact that it’s purely Steven. He hums has he sucks the come off his thumb, making Steven look up from the corner of his eye. He warmly grins at Andrew, content with post-orgasm bliss.

Andrew shuffles closer to him, pressing against his side, catching his lips to share a slow kiss. They’re both smiling as he pulls back, content at just looking at Steven. Steven did not let go of his gaze, whispering, “That really happened.”

Andrew’s smile grows, “It did.”

Steven reaches over to entwine their fingers together, resting their hands on his stomach.

“You’re amazing.”

Andrew smirks, “You’re alright, I guess.”

Steven laughs, nudging his shoulder into Andrew’s chest.

Andrew can’t seem to stop grinning like an idiot. He rests his head on Steven’s chest, pressing a kiss on his pectoral. “You’re everything Steven.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ fancybois on tumblr!


End file.
